Hand held sharpening and deburring tools have been proposed for home, business, sports, commercial and industrial uses. Hand held tools of this type must be convenient and safe to use. They must be capable of sharpening or deburring a variety of bladed implements such as knives, hatchets, cleavers, scrapers, arrow-heads and scissors, as well as implements having blade-like edges such as garden trowels and other gardening tools. Although hand held tools of this type have been proposed that can accommodate like-structured devices, such as knife-type blades where sharpening or deburring must occur on two convergent surfaces, or such as scissors-type blades where sharpening or deburring must occur on only one surface, such tools have not successfully accommodated the sharpening or deburring of both types of the aforementioned devices.